dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Catacombs
Description An ancient burial chamber of considerable size. Home to the Undead of all kinds and the meeting place of Salvation. The Catacombs' main entrance is to the north of Deos Hills with a Riftstone next to it. Two other entrances to the Catacombs exist, but are initially blocked: *Under the large bridge over the river near Gran Soren (Catacombs Rear Passage 2) connecting to the northwestern part of the Catacomb's 'Third Level Underground' *and an entrance close to the Collapsed Meeting Room in the Estan Plains outside Gran Soren (Catacombs Rear Passage 1), connecting to the southestern part of the 'Second Level Underground'. Inhabitants include several Undead, Undead Warriors, Stout Undead, Giant Rats, Spiders, Phantoms, Skeletons including Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Mages, and an Ogre. During the quest A Parting Gift a Specter may be encountered, and during the Dark Arisen quest An Unseen Rival III two Living Armors. The Gathering Hall chamber, in which the Arisen encounters Julien and the Elysion during Seeking Salvation has several "Remaining Eye" symbols painted on its walls. Loot There are numerous chests, and sarcophagi in the tombs. Plants are unknown here, and mushrooms are uncommon. Skulls, curatives, and lesser items such as Empty Flasks are common. All kinds of environmental objects such as Pots, Explosive Barrels, boxes and Large Stones are all abundant. Catacomb Gold is unique to the area's deep level ore deposits. Quests ;Dragon's Dogma *Seeking Salvation - investigate the Salvation cult *Rise of the Fallen -investigate the cause of Skeleton attacks * A Parting Gift - acquire a Pilgrim's Charm *Minor quests : **Burning Curse - one place to acquire a Headless Icon **Search Party - the Second Journal Entry is found here ;Dark Arisen * An Unseen Rival III (slay the 2 Living Armor in the Catacombs) Pawn Chatter :"Long ago, when the people worshipped the old gods, the gods of nature. The crypt was fashioned ages ago, before the Faith came to Gransys. Few come to offer prayers for those who rest here in the catacombs. That their souls might be cleansed and born anew in the coming generations. I suspect it's why they returned their dead to the soil. To the Earthgod." :"If ever it was the seat of a god, that time has surely past." :"Be careful -- the walking dead are all around us." :"Undead sleep beneath the earth!" :"I believe some of the coffins are booby trapped." :"The lamplight will make spotting traps easier." :"If you see gas leaking, 'tis likely a gas trap." :"To judge from the beasts that dwell here, the place holds a dark power." :"Would that we had some manner of foothold..." (by the hidden room) :"I'd wager we could scale that wall." ''(by the hidden room) :"If monsters appear, let's take advantage of the uneven tarrain."'' Notes *The Catacombs may be explored at any time, even before the quests Seeking Salvation and Rise of the Fallen. *Falls down the lift shaft are always fatal. * The Catacombs teem with Undead - any form of Holy based weapon or magic is recommended. * There is a hidden room on the First Floor of the Catacombs, which pawns will draw attention to - vocations with limited jumping skills can make use of a nearby indestructible crate to gain access to the room via a broken high wall section. * A number of limestone coffins a booby trapped and may inflict Curse upon opening. *The underground geography does not line up with the overground exits - the exit from the 3rd Level Underground (Usually first found during Seeking Salvation) is far to the west of the exit under the bridge near Gran Soren - almost under the Wilted Forest in fact. See also * Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Gallery Gallery= Dragon's Dogma - The Catacombs Map Location.png| Location area map The Catacombs 2.png| Main entrance chamber The Catacombs 3.png| Sealed door The Catacombs 4.png| The lift shaft Category:Locations